


Hot Summer Nights

by Iron_Angel



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Angel/pseuds/Iron_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyou accidentally peeks in through Tohru's window one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: *insert standard "don't own, no profits made" jargon here*
> 
> A 10th anniversary repost as an initiation to AO3 and a farewell to FF.net. Edited and improved from the original.

Kyou knew he shouldn't. It was wrong, perverted… Still, he couldn't help it as he stared at the young girl sleeping fitfully in her ridiculously large pink bed.

It was the hottest night of the summer and Kyou had found he couldn't sleep. Giving up his tossing and turning, he decided to take a walk around the house, hoping maybe the night breeze would somehow be cooler than inside. Normally, he would have immediately gone up to the roof, but Shigure had loaned his ladder to one of the other Sohmas and Kyou wasn't about to try climbing through one of the upstairs windows at the risk of waking everyone else.

So, he slowly trudged around the outside of the house, feeling hot and tired and aggravated that he couldn't do anything about it. Why did it have to be so damned humid tonight?

He tugged at his already low-cut collar as if were choking him and looked up towards the roof with a sigh of frustration. Damn dog, why did he have to give the ladder away? Couldn't they have borrowed one from someone else?

Then an idea hit him as his gaze fell on the large tree overhanging the back of the house. Sure, why not?

As nimble as the cat he was cursed with, he easily hoisted himself up into the tree and began to climb. He had gotten about halfway when he heard a soft sighing sound that nearly made him lose his grip and go tumbling back to earth. He turned his head sharply towards the source of the noise and found, with a shock, that he could see directly into Tohru's opened bedroom window.

Though the room was mostly dark, he could see her clearly in the pale shaft of moonlight that poured through the unobstructed opening. She was lying on top of her covers wearing a very short, very thin lace nightie; her usual pajamas were obviously too hot for the season. Even from this distance, he could see the slight glistening of perspiration on her skin, making the filmy garment stick and cling to her body, molding to her curves to leave nothing to his wild imagination.

She turned over on her stomach, causing the nightie to shift up a little to reveal silky white panties and a smooth round bottom. Kyou felt his mouth go dry as he stared. This was so wrong, he told himself, unable to look away. Then she jerked onto her back, panting slightly in the uncomfortable heat.

Kyou shook himself. Embarrassed and disgusted with himself for being a peeping tom, no matter how unintentional, he turned back to his tasking of climbing only to be brought up short again by another whisper-soft moan.

He wanted to stop himself. He was determined to stop himself. Still, slowly, against every ounce of his will, he turned his gaze back to the girl in the bed.

She was thrashing a little more violently now, her breathing a bit more ragged. Suddenly, she lifted a hand as if to wipe away the sweat from her brow, but instead let it gently trail over her face, her fingers lightly brushing over her slightly parted lips and down her pale throat. A heat that had nothing to do with the humidity flushed through Kyou's body as he watched her hand's slow and steady progress over her chest as she breathed in, causing her breasts to heave as if responding to a lover's touch, and down across her torso to her stomach. Then, just as slow and purposefully as the first, her other hand joined in the deliciously sensual ascent up her sides back to her breasts, gently squeezing them and causing another quiet moan to escape from her lips.

Kyou swallowed hard, eyes fixed on Tohru's gentle hands as they lingered for a moment on her soft mounds, her delicate fingers toying lightly with stiffened peaks. Her back arched slightly and her legs--those perfect, perfect legs--flexed and parted ever so slightly as if in timorous invitation.

She suddenly thrashed again and for a second time Kyou nearly lost his grip on the branches as she turned her face directly to him. For a brief instant, his stomach clenched in fear as he thought he'd been caught. Her eyes, however, remained closed and he could see the tiny flickers of movement under the lids that meant she was dreaming.

Taking a much needed deep breath, his attention was again captured by the movement of her hands. The one remained at her breast as the other began a different route of exploration back down her middle, back over her stomach, to…

Oh, god, this was too much! He tried again to look away, but his eyes wouldn't obey him as they hungrily devoured the progression of her hand as it timidly stroked that forbidden place between her legs. She gasped.

A thrill of electricity shot through his veins as images of his desires flashed through his mind, making him uncomfortably aware of his overheated body. His heart hammered. His hands tingled with longing to touch her, to feel that softness she was unconsciously exploring. His lips burned to taste the sweetness of her kiss. His arousal screamed at him, begging for satiation.

He felt like he was going to die. There was too much heat; he would suddenly burst into flames and die. That was all there was to it. Every little gasp, every little moan was sending him closer to the brink of spontaneous combustion. He had to get out of this tree. He had to get cooled off. He didn't care if it woke up the rest of the house; he was going to take a cold shower right now.

Finally finding the strength to tear his eyes away, he shifted his weight to start climbing back down, trying not to pay attention to the impassioned yet incoherent mumblings that threatened to draw his gaze back to the room. God, who or what was she dreaming about to make her like this? he wondered.

As he grabbed for a lower branch to ease himself down towards the ground, his mental question was suddenly answered as she groaned, "Oh, Kyou…"

"Huh?!" His head snapped up and around to the window. His mind only had a split second to register her still closed eyes before his hand slipped from the branch, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground with a thud.

_The next morning…_

Kyou slowly eased himself down the stairs heading for the kitchen, wincing as every step jarred his severely scratched and bruised body. Somehow, even though he had surely hit every branch on the way down, he'd managed not to break anything when he fell. Still, his body ached as if the bruising ran straight to the bone.

Turning the corner into the kitchen, he was immediately greeted by Tohru's smiling face. "Good morning, Kyou-kun," she said happily, and then suddenly froze as she saw the bluish-purple marks on his face and arms. "Oh, you're hurt!"

Before he could even utter a word of protest, she had drug him to a chair and began to tend to his injuries with surprising competence. Helpless--and secretly unwilling--to refuse her attentions, he sat in silent contemplation as she worked.

Tohru, not one bear awkward silences gracefully, seemed to flounder around a bit for something to say, though he wasn't sure if it was to distract him or to comfort herself. Finally, she said in a forced casual sort of way, "You know, I had a dream about you last night."

_END_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
